


Erky Perky Death Note

by lunalamoon18



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Erky Perky (Cartoon), Rick and Morty
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Parody, Plot Twists, This is just a joke, Weirdness, Writing crack fics is fun, i love writing crack fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalamoon18/pseuds/lunalamoon18
Summary: Life was good on Hot Dog stand until Erky finds a magical notebook in kitchen. He finds out that it kills other bugs. Then his ex-best friend Perky tries to stop Erky from killing all the bugs but then Perky uses the notebook to kill bugs too. So they argue. Then something unexpected happens...





	Erky Perky Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone:  
> You:  
> Not a single soul:
> 
> Me: time to write a crossover between a crappy cartoon from my aussie childhood and some random anime ecks dee

"Life was good in hot dog stand" Erky said.

"BEFORE WE WERE STUCK IN THIS STUPID KITCHEN!" Perky also said.

"Hold on Erky! Im sO hUngry Im gOnnA gEt sOmE C R U M B S" Perky also said before walking off into the distance.

Erky decided to stand around and wait for Perky to get back. While he was waiting, he decided to put on some music.

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME!" Erky's music sung. Until a notebook fell out of the sky and landed beside Erky.

"uwu whats this" Erky said as he picked up the notebook. "Dead Not... Death Note!" Erky read the words on the notebook. "This is my new secret diary. I'm going to write my angry thoughts in it."

Erky picked up a nearby pen and wrote, "Mad Margaret is so annoying and mean. Next time she tries to harass me over crumbs I hope she flies into a lightbulb and dies." in the notebook.

5 seconds later, Margaret flew over to Erky.

"IS THAT CRUMBS?" Margaret asked Erky.

"No! First of all, let's get one thing straight. This is a JOURNAL, not a diary." Erky responded.

"Oh okay just a book thing" Margaret said as she flew away. But she accidentally flew into a light and electrocuted to death.

"uwu margarets dead" Erky thought to himself. "Stinks is annoying... I wish I could kill him... if I could kill him I would make him die of diarrhea from Taco Bell." He wrote that in his journal/diary notebook whatever. "Stinks dies of diarrhea."

Stinks showed up because Erky said "stinks" He farted all over Erky and everywhere.

"Eww you stink idiot" Erky said.

"I ate a bunch of tacos!" Stinks said. "Taco bell! Humans love taco bell! I used to live on Taco Bell! Life was good in Taco Bell! Like you say Life was good in Hot Dog stand!"

"Oh" Erky thought.

"I don't feel so good" Stinks said, before fading out of existence.

Perky returned with a lot of candy. He was eating that candy.

"HEY PERKEH IM A GOD LOL" Erky laughed.

"What do you mean?" Perky asked in an expressionless voice.

"I cAN KILL EVERYONE!" Erky laughed.

Perky ate all his candy. "Prove it."

"Ooh you eat too much candy." Erky said. "Perky eats too much candy." Erky wrote in his notebook.

Perky then died of cavities in his teeth.

"Oh no I killed my girlfriend" Eryk whined. "Perky is dead wah wah wah"

Then suddenly a green portal opened up in the kitchen and out hopped two people.

"M-Mooorty, the notebook should be *urp* over here!" The taller person said. He was holding a gun of some sort.

"U-u-I don't see it Rick!" The other guy responded.

"That's because it's shrunken down." Rick said as he pulled another gun out of his pocket and shot Erky and his Death Notey. They both became the size of a human.

"Shoot him Morty!" Rick said handing Morty a gun.

Morty aimed the gun at Erky.

"Don't do it or I'll write your name in this notebook" Erky said.

Morty shot Erky dead and then Rick took the notebook. They both hopped into their spaceship and flew away.

 

The end!


End file.
